The Price of Indulgence
by AsteriaLumina
Summary: Zhong Hui denies his love her most ardent desire, but little does he realize that the wilful woman won't back down until she gets her way. Distractions get in the way of duty, and he ends up being manipulated by the one who loves him most. Sima Yi will have a field day when poor Zhong Hui has no game plan for Jin! Mainly random fluff. Zhong Hui/OC. Slight OOCness. Reviews? :C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was bored… So I played around with a little one-shot **** it seems really random and stuff, so basically, Zhong Hui fluff, heheh. Reviews are lovely, even if there's not really a big plot here. D:**

**I own nothing, sadly… KOEI owns all. Minji is mine though. :D**

* * *

The moon was peaking high in the dusky sky, casting a glowing light that filtered through the windows of the large, lavishly furnished chamber. It mingled with the warm candlelight that illuminated the room, and shone a luminous sheen across the young woman's thin turquoise gown as she slowly paced alongside the edge of the large table that held a model battlefield. Her lovely features were rumpled from concentration and a scroll was tightly clutched in her hands as she muttered quietly to herself.

"Perhaps we can attempt a pincer attack and have our armor unit work their way around the hillside and strike from behind…"

"No, no. That won't do. Their archers will be in the towers, our units will be spotted from 5 miles away, Minji. They'll get struck right down." Zhong Hui lazily remarked, using a stick to push back the little figures that represented the stealthy armor units before leaning back into his cushioned chair, and watching the lithe figure before him turn to him with an exhale of displeasure.

Minji narrowed her hazel eyes at her lounging husband before continuing to pore over the painstakingly crafted battlefield model, oblivious to the amusement that Zhong Hui took in watching her formulate strategies. His piercing eyes travelled the length of her back, her willowy frame made prominent by the sleek robe that covered her, and the facets of warm light casted a warm glow onto her long, loose dark curls. A warmth stirred inside him as Zhong Hui watched his young wife move pieces across the table, and a pang of remorse flitted through him as he reflected on their life together.

He didn't spend as much time with her as he liked, for his occupation consisted of many duties and they would be apart for months and months at a time. Zhong Hui knew that Minji despised their partings and she constantly pressed him to take her along when he left. He wouldn't hear of it. He couldn't risk any chances of putting her in even the slightest danger, even when the stubborn Minji compared them to other married pairs.

"_Lady Yuanji gets to be beside her husband, Shiji, and I want the same. Don't you know how easier it would be on me if I were able to be nearer to you? Do you not care for me enough to grant me that?" Minji implored, her hands entwining with his as she rolled onto her side._

"_My final answer is no, whether you like it or not. Lady Yuanji is able to defend for herself which makes it different. You won't always get your way, Min." He kept his eyes averted, wishing she would just go to sleep. He was exhausted._

"_And I am incapable of defending myself? Am I really so helpless and futile, Shiji?" Her features were stony and she had half-turned away from him in their bed. Her cool voice was a warning sign for Zhong Hui, and he reached an arm out to touch her shoulder._

"_You know that was not what I meant, dearest. Do you think I would have married an incapable woman? You wouldn't have even been acknowledged by me if it weren't for the fact that you're intelligent as well as pleasing to the eye." _

_A cold, humorless laugh escaped her lips and Minji pushed his hand off her shoulder before turning her full, bare back to him and clearly showing she did not want to talk any more, and finalizing the fact that he would not be laying a single hand on her that night as well._

"_Of course Lord Zhong Hui must have the best of everything, even his wife must be of the highest pedigree. Just like a horse and its breeder."_

_After a longing, lingering look at her pale, flawless back, Zhong Hui sighed and shut his eyes tightly, refraining from making another comment that was sure to earn him banishment from their marital bed._

Shaking himself out of his reverie, the pensive Zhong Hui returned his eyes to his wife, who was still bent over the various scrolls scattered on his strategy table. He could almost make out the curve of her elegant neck in the dim light, and a dark smile touched his lips. He stood, quiet as a mouse, and stepped across the stone floors to loom over Minji. Her understated cherry blossom scent overwhelmed him and he reached out a hand to push back her loose curls, slowly and gently. Minji froze as she felt her husband's cool fingers skitter across the back of her neck, and involuntarily emitted a quiet gasp as his warm, smooth lips trailed along her neck. The collision between the warmth of his mouth and the cool air was a powerful sensation, and Minji's body loosened, causing her to fall back against his lean frame. Her eyes fell closed as his arms wrapped around her waist securely, relaying a sort of urgent lust in the way he responded to her reaction. The tantalizing kisses on her neck lapsed into little nips and gentle bites as he worked his way up to her defined jawline, peppering lazy kisses along it before he took her by surprise and turned her around quickly. Her back collided with the wood edge of the table, but she didn't notice. Several figures went scattering onto the cold floors from the force, but the clattering went unnoticed. Minji moved her gaze up to his features, taking in his sensual lips and fine jaw before she looked into his dark, serious eyes with an equally smoldering intensity in her strikingly beautiful eyes.

Zhong Hui's hands trailed along her waist before he pressed her against the table with a dangerous look within his eyes, evoking both exhilaration and fear inside his beguiled lover. Her fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt, before he stopped her with a kiss. It wasn't anything special, just a peck, but his lips were still on hers even when he pulled back the pressure.

"My, my, you are getting too distracted by my presence, Shiji," she breathed, a thrill building up inside her as she fully felt how close he was to her. A quiet laugh escaped his lips, and he leaned in again, taking her bottom lip between his. He could slightly detect the taste of the tea she had made earlier that evening, the honeyed remnants still prevalent on her lips. Frowning at his restraint, Minji leaned forward and captured his lips in a more forceful kiss; she could feel his mouth curve into a smile as he backed off slightly. Minji gently pushed Zhong Hui's chest playfully, her lips taking his with a deep, yearning passion. Almost involuntarily, her fingers darted down to the hem of his shirt, sharp nails touching his bare, toned chest.

"It's not as if you don't enjoy partaking in my distractions, darling," he dryly smirked, his lips brushing her ear. His arms wrapped around her and she closed her eyes, reveling in the moment. These moments with him were all the more precious, especially since she would go for months alone in their bed, dining without him and waiting for him to come home. Minji inhaled his discreet, woodsy and pure scent with a happy sigh. It comforted her, and she would never feel as safe as she did in that moment. She could be locked into a fortress of the mightiest stone and protected by the guardians of war, and not feel as secure as she did with her husband. It amazed her, how different he was in the core than the outer shell that everyone saw of Zhong Hui. She learned to deal with his arrogance and even tamed him a bit, to her utter delight.

To her surprise, he suddenly picked her up and slowly navigated through the antechamber, and into their rooms, where he lowered her onto the plush down of the bed and pulled her back into his arms after he moved in beside her, his outer robe now gone. Resting her head on his thinly covered chest, Minji's fingers traced along his chest as he pressed kisses into her hair.

"I'm going to miss this, once you leave again… One side of the bed will be cold and empty, and your complaints won't echo through the house. I'll actually miss how annoying you can be." she drifted off, propping herself onto her elbows and appraising him. Zhong Hui frowned at how sad she sounded. Did Minji really miss his presence that much? His hand twisted gingerly into her hair and Zhong Hui kissed her with bruising force before moving to hover above her with a small, indulging smile.

"I don't think so… You'd best begin preparing to move out, Lady Zhong. We leave in two weeks," he grinned, before blowing out the pair of candles that lit the room.

* * *

The early light of morning found rumpled bed sheets, tousled hair, and a glowingly happy Minji nestled in Zhong Hui's arms. As it turned out, she did always end up getting what she wanted after all. Her wriggling woke her husband, who popped one eye open and asked her in an irritated voice.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"You don't have a strategy to propose to Sima Yi yet," she smirked, before burrowing under the sheets and curling up, listening as Zhong Hui cursed colorfully and jumped out of bed to run to his strategy table. Sima Yi was sure to throw a right fit when he found out that the talents of Zhong Hui were quite lacking during that day's council meeting.

Zhong Hui scowled. "You'll be the death of me, Min…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got some inspiration from one of my most devoted readers/stalkers that I adore so much, and together, we came up with this follow-up chapter! It features Sima Zhao bullying Zhong Hui around a bit, and I hope my sense of humor is not so shabby? (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors :c **

* * *

A scowl was etched upon Zhong Hui's features as he unhappily stalked out of his pavilion and powerfully strode to the meeting hall on the other side of the palace. His wife really was a handful sometimes, and each time was even more ostentatious than the last; however, it didn't change that he loved her, and he would put up with anything she put him through, much to his regret. He had hastily thrown on his many layers of clothes and was still fastening his rich white overcloak as he walked along the flower-lined paths. Minji was left behind in their chambers, still giggling at her little trick and thoroughly pleased with herself as she set about with her toilette.

Zhong Hui's dilemma was that he had no idea what he was to tell Sima Yi. He was supposed to have a battle formation ready that would counter the enemy's tightly knit formation, but of course, distractions arose that would lead to his demise at the tiny little hands of Sima Yi. Maybe he'll be given more time, since the battle was several weeks off. Considering Zhong Hui's self-labelled intelligence, he would be able to whip up a spectacular plan in no time! As for the issue of his wife, perhaps he could trap her in the closet for an hour or three. It wasn't as if he hadn't done it before, but Zhong Hui had to admit that going to work the next morning unaware that there were gaudy flowers braided into his hair wasn't all too pretty. Sima Zhao enjoyed making jokes about his masculinity for days afterward and even Zhuge Dan had cracked a rare smile at the sight of him.

As he entered the meeting room, 12 pairs of eyes were immediately trained upon him expectantly. Sima Yi, Zhao, Shi, Wang Yuanji, Zhuge Dan, and Deng Ai were seated around a large table laden with meatbuns and pots of steaming tea that let forth a sweet, rich scent.

"You're late, peon," snarled Sima Yi, who was glaring at Zhong Hui over his pile of meatbuns.

"Good morning, Lord Strategist," greeted Yuanji, who was tapping her fingers on the table and eyeing him with amusement, sandwiched in between her husband and Shi, who was lovingly stuffing his face with meatbuns and oblivious to the proceedings.

"My apologies, Lord Sima Yi. Good morning, Lady Yuanji..." Zhong Hui raised a brow, wondering why everyone was staring at him so strangely. Sima Zhao in particular was in silent hysterics, with his head on the table and hands clenching at the edges. Yuanji shot 'the glare' at her husband and whacked him across the back of the head with the butt of her throwing knife, causing a loud _whap_ before Zhao mustered his chortles and waved at Zhong Hui with a flushed face and quivering lips.

"How was your night, Zhong Hui? It was an, ahh... playful evening for you, wasn't it?" grinned Zhao with a none-too-subtle wink. Zhong Hui flushed red and glared at his superior, hands moving to his hips. At the end of the table, Guo Huai choked on his tea and began to cough into his handkerchief, eyes watering.

Deng Ai covered his face with a groan and mumbled something about immature little turds as he head-desked violently, leading Zhuge Dan to scowl intensely as his cup of tea spilled over from the force of Deng Ai's rather large head. Sima Yi didn't look the least bit amused and stood up with his arms crossed.

"I suppose it's safe to say you did not finish your assignment, Lord Strategist," the touchy man growled, tapping his foot on the rich wood floor.

"The method in which I spent my evening shouldn't be of any concern to you, Sima Zhao," Zhong Hui muttered curtly, wondering how Zhao could even get an inkling of an idea of what had indeed happened in his _private_ chambers.

"That's kind of tough when you're trying to take a refreshing evening walk, only to pass by the Zhong pavilion and hearing you... roaring and your wife squealing," Zhao snickered, his comment sending Yuanji into a flurry of silent laughter and Guo Huai into another fit of violent coughing. "I don't think we need any elaboration of those words, as our imaginations will do the rest of the thinking."

Zhong Hui's cheeks flushed a terribly bright crimson and he took his seat with a loud clearing of his throat, picking up a map and stabbing his finger into it violently, sending Zhuge Dan's teacup tumbling over yet again.

"SO. I _was_ giving our battle plan some thought... and we need to do a pincer formation with a cavalry charge down the middle of their ranks in order-"

"Was it animalistic, Zhong Hui? You're pretty good at your lion imitation, y'know. You might even be more fierce than the tigers in Yuanji's menagerie, if you don't mind me saying. Never knew you had the man instinct in you, just like no one expected you to get married," cackled Zhao with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

Zhong Hui bit his tongue to save himself from snapping back about Zhao's own state of marriage and that Yuanji was more of his babysitter than his wife, but he was much more dignified than that.

"Shiji, darling! You forgot to put on your undergarments this morning, you silly little- Oh hello, my lords, my lady!" beamed Minji as she danced into the room cheerfully, lovely in deep blue and gold accented robes. Her features were bright and a charming smile graced her features as she elegantly dipped into a curtsy.

Yep. Dignity gone. 100% gone. He could run away and become a hermit now without anyone noticing. From now, Zhong Hui would most assuredly be known as the General Who Forgot His Underwear, and no longer as the General Who Pacifies The West.*

His wife's rather boisterous announcement sent the others into renewed fits of hysteria, with Zhao gasping for breath and Deng Ai facepalming repeatedly, and violently.

"Alright! Everyone sit your asses down and get to this!" yelled Sima Yi, his face red and arms flailing impatiently. "Zhong Hui, it was your responsibility to come up with a plan for us! You and your so-called talents are letting us all down today, you little turd!"

"If you'll excuse me, my lord, there _is_ a game plan, in fact," trilled Minji happily, clasping her hands and batting her innocent eyes at the group.

Sima Yi raised a brow, and Zhong Hui gaped at his wife and her bravery to speak out to an angry Sima Yi.

"I recall Lord Zhong Hui telling me that the enemy formation is very closely quartered and that it would be difficult to attack such a clustered group. Perhaps we can perform a pincer attack, with the cavalry breaking the middle lines, and infantry caving in the sides enough to disperse the group. Meanwhile, we can have arrows penetrate the middle lines, but divide some of the forces to cleave their archers; there will be less casualties in the onslaught against the front lines of the troops. With that, we can prance right in the destroyed middle lines and clobber the idiots. They won't expect the middle group to be fired on when there are outer lines of men that other generals would normally strike first. We must take them by surprise! As the great Sun Tzu once said, '_Appear at points which the enemy must hasten to defend; march swiftly to places where you are not expected.'_ He did also say that '_you can be sure of succeeding in your attacks if you only attack places which are undefended,'" _Minji articulated smoothly, and she could have been reciting beautiful poetry and no one would have known the difference.

Everyone in the room gaped at their strategist's wife, not expecting her to have been learned in the Art of War. Zhuge Dan looked thunderstruck and actually dropped his teacup on the ground this time, and Shi had bits of meatbun stuck to his mouth as he stared blankly. Although Zhao was an exception. He was facedown on the table, laughing and uttering weakly, "She said penetrate. PENETRATE." Which caused more whining from a traumatized Deng Ai and a tight-lipped Zhuge Dan to blush furiously at the level of corruption he was suffering.

Yuanji sighed defeatedly and buried her face in her hands, imploring the gods and asking why she had been married to him. It was too much for the poor Guo Huai to handle and he high-tailed it out of there, coughing all the while as Minji blinked confusedly at Zhao.

"I actually quite like that plan, Lady Minji, fine work. I might even replace my current strategist and have you come in," Sima Yi murmured, shooting a dirty glare at Zhong Hui and ignoring his son's immaturity. "Now, everyone get out of my meeting room."

With that final word, Sima Yi rose and stalked out of the room sourly as Zhuge Dan quickly ran out after him, hugging the tea set that he had let them use for that day's meeting. Evidently, the uptight officer needed cleansing of the mind from the dirtying it had received courtesy of Sima Zhao. The red-faced Deng Ai was the next to leave, and he dragged the meatbun-stuffed Sima Shi out with him, leaving only the two couples in the room.

Zhong Hui's cheeks were unbearably pink as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, thankful that his wife had at least had a plan, but unable to get over the fact that he was now probably #1 in the Jin empire's hall of shame.

"Hey, Zhong Hui. Have you ever tried whipped cream? I find that works on the ladies, you can totally trust that suggestion," Zhao grinned nonchalantly, but his laughter quickly died off as Yuanji aimed a perfect hit to his groin with her knee. Zhao howled in pain, and Yuanji dragged him off by his ear with a darkening countenance.

"Wait until you see what happens to you, Zishang! You'll see what happens when you cause trouble!"

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry- OW. HEY ZHONG HUI, TRY BINDINGS!" Sima Zhao yelled as he was dragged off to the consequences of traumatizing everyone.

"If you'd please, Sima Zhao... Shut up, for the gods' sakes," grumbled Zhong Hui, feeling a headache coming on and mentally thanking Yuanji for intervening.

Now that everyone else was gone, he turned to his wife with an upset expression on his features.

"Why didn't you tell me all that last night?" he grumbled. An ever-cheerful Minji gently took her husband's elbow with a dazzling smile and lightly kissed his cheek.

"I felt you needed to be put in your place, and that you needed to see that your wife is not as weak as you thought," she replied airily.

"You're more ruthless than I thought," Zhong Hui glowered, unable to stomach how much embarrassment he had gone through. "Who knows when all this will die down? I've only just gotten over you decorating my hair with flora and dyeing all my robes pink."

Who would have thought his wife was so manipulative, enough to cause such an event simply by seducing him?

"You'll survive, and that should teach you a lesson, husband. I've many more tricks up my sleeve! Now, shall we go get you some underwear, darling?"

* * *

***one of our Hui-Hui's titles was 'General Who Pacifies the West.**


End file.
